New Hope & Beyond
by DragonEyesBaraboo
Summary: Kel's adventures following Lady Knight. Love, war, and much more. Ick, that rhymed. Eventual Kel/Dom. My first long fic.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back

**I'm back! My first fanfic worked fairly well, so I've decided to try writing a longer one. This is just something my muses came up with during history class (which is so BORING!!) It directly follows the epilogue in Lady Knight.**

**Universal Disclaimer: (I'm awful at these, so this applies to all the chapters, and also my other fic, Doubts) I am not Tamora Pierce. All characters you recognize belong to her. The plot belongs to me. Gosh people, how long have you been reading fics, anyway? You should know this by now. After all, it is called **_**fanfiction**_**. : P**

Kel watched enviously as the gates of Steadfast approached. How she longed to have such good defenses at New Hope. _Oh, well,_ she sighed. _Make use of what you have. Nothing will come of wishing for more._

Kel couldn't wait for this trip to be over. Neal had been moody, griping about their lack of speed. Perhaps now he would shut up about his "Yamani blossom."

Neal looked up from his gloomy sulking and saw Steadfast looming ahead. He gave a yelp and nearly fell off Magewhisper. Kel stifled a laugh as he righted himself and set off for the fortress at a gallop. She had been wondering how long it would take him to notice his fiancée was within reach. She sighed and kicked Hoshi into a canter, following Neal.

Neal disappeared through the great wooden gates, and moments later a familiar figure appeared on the walls, waving wildly. "Hullo Kel!" A firm hand steadied Owen and drew him back from the edge. Kel grinned at him. The guards opened the gates, and let her ride through at the head of her party.

She had barely dismounted before a heavy weight slammed into her, cutting off her air supply. "Hello Owen" she choked, gasping for air.

"I know you're excited, but perhaps you ought to release our Lady Knight before she passes out," said a familiar voice.

Owen's arms dropped instantly. "Sorry."

"That's okay," rasped Kel, massaging her throat. "Hello Dom."

"Welcome back, Protector." She glares at him through narrowed eyes but embraced him anyway.

"Say that on the practice courts," she growled.

"I like having all my limbs intact, thank you very much." She shoved him and he laughed.

A heavy hand came down on her shoulder. "Now Domitan, you're not planning on fighting my squire, now are you? Because you'll lose. After all, look who she had for a knight master."

"Lord Raoul!" she exclaimed, turning to fling her arms around his massive frame.

"I'm glad to have you back," stated Raoul simply. The four stood chatting amiably as the rest of Kel's party dispersed to unpack. Merric joined them, as did a few others.

"It'll be jolly, Kel, having all of us together again. What fun we'll have," Owen said.

Lord Wyldon strode up to them. He clasped Kel's hand firmly. "Good to see you. Jesslaw!" he barked.

Owen snapped to attention. "Yes, my lord?"

"What are you standing about for? Show our guests to their quarters."

"Yes sir." Kel raised an eyebrow at Dom, who raised one right back. The ever-ebullient squire had been tamed at last. Kel turned to grab her packs only to find that Tobe had already taken them along with Hoshi. She shrugged and followed her young friend as he led them to their rooms.

**So what do you think? Good, bad, ugly? Should I continue with this story? I'm writing by vote- should I include the weddings or just get on with the story? Press the pretty little button below to review!**

**Tata**

**Dragon Eyes**

**P.S. I am looking for a beta, if anyone's interested. As much as I love blue-seme, I feel bad asking her to read my fics all the time, since she didn't volunteer. P.M. me or write it in a review if you're interested.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, my dears

**Hello, my dears. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been insanely busy.**

Kel checked her reflection nervously as she waited for Dom to arrive. Lalasa had made her dress silvery-gray to match the uniforms of the Own and her own house colors. She adjusted her dress one last time as Dom knocked on the door. As maid of honor and best man, they were made to attend the wedding together. She opened the door to admit her escort.

"Hullo Dom." The words died on her lips. Dom was darkly handsome in his dress uniform. His hair flopped over, eyes made bluer by the cerulean shades of his tunic. He

Dom felt his breath leave his chest and the sight of his longtime friend. He had never seen her dressed up before. Her hair was loose but held out of her eyes by a twisted lock on either side of her head and clipped in the back by small silver pins. She wore a simple dress of shimmering silk in a color he could only describe as a meeting between silver and charcoal. This was accented by elegant pearl earrings and a strand of black pearls. She had rimmed her dreamy hazel eyes with kohl and lightly applied rouge to her lips and cheeks.

Dom bowed to hide his rising blush and offered her his arm. "May I have the honor of escorting this lovely young lady tonight?"

Kel blushed and placed a hand on his arm, copying his light tone. "I'd be delighted to accompany you, kind sir." He grinned and they set off for the wedding.

The wedding was perfect. Everything went smoothly, and the Own had worked wonders on the courtyard. They had scrubbed it till it shone and decorated it with woven wildflowers and ferns. Kel laughed softly. That had been an adventure. She found it astonishing how many of the men had never been taught how to make a flower wreath. Dom had laughed uproariously at Kel and Yuki's attempts to teach the soldiers until they forced him to help. Surprisingly, he was rather good at it. He blamed it on his nieces.

Dom waved a hand in front of her face, startling her from her thoughts. She blinked. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She struggled to gather her thoughts.

"Then come on." He offered Kel a hand and pulled her to her feet. "The boys are clearing the tables away, and I want to claim you for the first dance."

Kel was on her feet from that moment on. As one of the only unattached women present, she was in high demand. She was swung from the arms of one friend to the arms of the next. At last she ended up in Dom's arms again. He took in her flushed cheeks and stumbling feet and led her to a bench in the courtyard. She shivered, and he put an arm around her shoulder, rubbing her bare arm. "Better?"

She nodded. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the quiet. At last Kel sighed and hauled herself to her feet. "Ready to brave the madhouse?"

Dom laughed and stood also, and they walked back to the party.

Kel stumbled over to where Dom, Neal, and Yuki sat talking. "I'm leaving"

They nodded. "I will, too," Dom said, getting to his feet. "Neal? Yuki?"

They shook their heads. "I think we'll stay out here a while longer," Neal said. Kel bade them both good night.

The pair walked toward Kel's quarters, chatting quietly. They were both tired from the day's events. When they reached her rooms, she turned to face him. Their eyes met, and for a moment, Kel couldn't look away. Dom's eyes smoldered with some emotion she couldn't put a name to. Her heart seemed to flip over in her chest. She looked away, confused and at a loss for words. What was wrong with her?

"Thanks" she said, to buy herself time.

"What kind of escort would I be if I neglected to walk you home?" Dom was joking, but she could tell that he too could sense the tension. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night." Kel went inside and prepared for bed, but it would be nearly dawn before she fell asleep.

**Not my favorite chapter in the world, but whatever. Sorry for the short chapters- I'd rather write short chapters and update more often than write long ones and update once a month. I just finished the next chapter half an hour ago. It should be up in a few days. I just need to type and edit it. You know the drill- read and review!**

**Ciao**

**Dragon Eyes**


	3. Chapter 3

Kel rose at dawn, still troubled by the events of the night before

Kel rose at dawn, still troubled by the events of the night before. What she needed, Kel decided, was some exercise. A nice workout would distract her from her confused thoughts. She grabbed her glaive off the wall and headed to the practice courts.

Kel was not surprised to discover that the practice courts were empty. Most sane people would still be in bed after the reception.

Years of rising early had forced Kel into a habit she couldn't break. Not that she tried very hard. She was so busy nowadays, being an early riser was useful. Oh well, she sighed, at least she didn't have the hangover most of the men would wake with this morning. There were advantages to drinking only fruit juices.

Kel began the pattern dance slowly, getting faster and faster until her glaive was a blur of steel and wood flashing through the crisp morning air.

The Lady Knight finished and sighed in contentment. She hadn't had time for a workout that hard in ages, and it was exactly what she'd needed. Massaging sore muscles, she returned to her room to bathe before breakfast.

-- Kel was enjoying her breakfast in the empty mess hall when a tray was set down across from her with a clatter. She looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes that could belong to only one person. "Isn't it a bit early for you to be up?" she asked.

"I could ask the same of you," said Dom, gesturing at her half-eaten breakfast and damp hair. She smiled, conceding defeat as he sat down. "But seriously," he said, beginning to eat. "You look like you've been awake for hours. Don't you ever sleep?"

Kel shrugged. "I don't sleep much these days. Anyway, I needed to get some glaive practice in without worrying about possibly beheading some refugee that just wanted to ask a question about the crops."

Dom didn't miss her comment about her lack of sleep. He made a mental note to keep and eye on her. Kel pushed herself too hard. He ignored it for the moment, however, and teased "Most people practice _after_ the sun rises."

Kel stuck her tongue out at him. "Like you would know, you slug-a-bed. Do you even know what a sunrise looks like?"

"Of course." Dom pretended to be offended, then laughed. They continued to banter as men started to stagger in. The trickle had grown to a stream by the time Kel stood.

"Well, nice as it's been to chat with you, I should get to work."

Dom raised an eyebrow. "Work? You're on vacation, Kel. Can't you think of anything more relaxing to do?"

Kel looked down her nose at him and adopted a haughty tone. "Unlike _some_ people, us knights have to actually _work_." Dom stared at her, a strange expression on his face. "What?"

"Don't. EVER. Do. That. Again." Dom said, emphasizing every word. "You remind me of Neal far too much for comfort."

Kel made a face at him and picked up her tray, leaving before Dom could damage her ego further.

Neal came up just as she was leaving the table. "What about me?"

Kel and Dom could only laugh at his utter cluelessness. "That," Dom said, "is for us to know and for you, never to find out." Kel smiled as she left Neal sputtering behind her. The encounter with Neal had been the perfect end to a perfect morning.


	4. Chapter 4

The first distaff knight in centuries woke up to the sound of sparrows

**Hello my darlings. So incredibly sorry it's been so long. Between finals, track meets, and muses that have apparently committed suicide, I've had no time to write and no ideas even when I did. Unlimited cookies to all those loyal readers who have stayed with me. I love you all. To forewarn you, I'm leaving on a mission trip for a week, but hopefully I'll have some new chapters when I come back. Now, on with the story!**

The first distaff knight in centuries woke up to the sound of sparrows. She rolled out of bed with enough time for glaive practice before she had to load Peachblossom. She and Neal, along with Connac's squad as a guard, were leaving for New Hope today. As sad as she was to be leaving her friends at Steadfast, she was impatient to return to the small town. She picked up her packs and called to Jump. It was time to leave

Kel watched the men as they mounted up. There seemed to be more men than there should be, but perhaps it was just the mist obscuring her vision. The weather was eerie. A thick fog blanketed everything, muffling the sounds of men and horses and giving everything an other-worldly feel. The lady knight jumped when someone clapped her on the shoulder. She turned to face Dom and frowned as she took in his saddled horse and riding clothes. "Where are you going?"

The sergeant grinned at her confused expression. "Same place as you, sunshine."

"But--"

He raised an eyebrow. "If you object to having extra troops that much, I'm sure my lord would gladly assign us elsewhere."

Kel saw Raoul waving at her over Dom's shoulder. He must have obtained the extra troops she had requested, but he could have told her. She waved back at him with a rude hand sign picked up in her time as a squire. "Mount up, sergeant. We ride out in half an hour."

_A few days later:_

Kel slumped into her seat at the meeting table. She rested her head in her hands and rubbed her temples, her eyes closed. As soon as she entered the room, Neal had called for a mug of tea. Now he reached into his pocket for a vial. He tipped a few drops of the potion into the steaming brew and shoved it across the table to the lady knight. "Drink." She did so gratefully.

About to put the vial back in his pocket, Neal changed his mind and handed it to his best friend. "Why don't you keep it? That way you might actually take it when you need it, and get rid of this ridiculous and stubborn notion of yours that I'm too busy to help you."

The young commander was too tired to argue. "Thank you, Neal. You're an angel sent by the Goddess herself." He blushed. "Now, who wants to report first?"

_A few weeks later:_

Dom sat sprawled in a chair, watching as his cousin worked on Ena's youngest. The girl had broken her arm falling down the stairs.

There was a tap on the door, and Kel stuck her head in. "Neal?"

Just a minute." He gestured toward his office.

The Protector sat down with a sigh. Dom sat up and leaned forward, elbows on his knees and hands clasped. "What's wrong, dearest Protector?"

"Nothing. Tired, that's all."

The sergeant climbed to his feet and stood behind her, massaging muscles made tight by stress. "Don't bite my head off for saying this, but you do realize you don't have to do everything yourself? It's not against the law to ask for help occasionally, and I can't think of a single person here that wouldn't do anything they could to help you."

"I know, but everything I do is something no one else can."

"Riding out on patrol? Putting yourself on the work lists no matter how many times we take you off them? Don't tell me no one else can do that. And clerks can write reports, believe it or not. That's what they get paid for."

"A good commander should do everything they ask their men to do. And I do need to write the reports," she said defensively.

"I'm sure you do," he said soothingly, not wanting to alienate her. "But seriously, Kel. Promise me you'll at least think about it?"

She relented. "Okay. But only as long as you promise to stop pestering me."

"Done."

Neal walked into the office, wiping his hands dry on a towel. "So what can I do for you today, dearest Protector?"

"What is it with you people and that name?" The Protector in question asked, mock glaring. The cousins grinned and shrugged in unison. Neal made the sign against evil, and everybody cracked up. Kel caught her breath and regained her composure. "Anyways, Neal, if you get a chance, I could use some more of that headache medicine."

Neal threw his hands up in exasperation. "Kel! That was three months' supply at the very least, and you used it in three weeks! What have you been doing, drinking it instead of cider with your dinner?"

She had the grace to look apologetic. "Sorry, Neal. Tobe startled me, and I knocked it off the edge of my desk. I'll pay for some more, if you want."

"No, no. I'll get you some more. But be more careful in the future."

"I will. Thanks, Neal."

Dom stayed for a little while after Kel left, finishing his business with Neal, but his mind was on Kel. He thought he saw something flicker in her eye when she said she knocked the vial off the table, and he wondered if she had been lying. What had really happened? He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Tobe until the boy slipped from the shadows of the infirmary and walked beside him. He didn't say anything, knowing Kel's servant would speak when he was ready.

There was silence for a long time. At last Tobe gathered his courage and took a deep breath. He had known he ought to talk to the sergeant for a long time, and now he must, for Kel's sake. "She didn't, you know."

Dom glanced at him, puzzled. "Didn't what?"

"Knock it off the table."

"I wondered, but I had no way of proving it. What happened?"\

"My lady used it."

"All of it?"

"Yes, sir. Lady Kel gets migraines almost every day, and the medicine only dulls the pain. She tries to hide it, but I watch her. Between that and the nightmares, I worry about her."

"Nightmares?"

"Every night. I don't know what they're about. She wakes up screaming, and doesn't go back to sleep. She works instead. I'm not allowed to sleep in her room anymore, because she knows I listen."

"Does Neal know any of this?"

"No. I tried to get her to go to him, but she refused. That's when she got me my own room. Please, sir, can you get her to see reason? She trusts you, and she might listen to you."

"I'll try. Do me a favor Tobe, tell me if you see or hear anything else."

"Yes, sir."

"And call me Dom."

"Yes, sir—I mean Dom." The boy ran off, leaving Dom to ponder his words.

**Is it less confuzzling now, TC?**

**Well, It's that time again. Press the lovely little button below!**

**Tata,**

**Dragon Eyes**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, muchachas

**Hola, muchachas. Sorry it's taken so long. Without further ado, Chapter 5!**

_About a fortnight later:_

Dom was walking back from second watch (about 3 AM) when he saw light around the edges of his commander's door. What was she doing up so late? He tapped lightly on the door.

"Kel?" There was no answer. He tapped again, this time harder. The door, not properly latched, swung open a bit more.

As it did, the sound of screams hit his ears. "No! Please Mithros, no!" The lady knight disintegrated into harsh racking sobs, crying as if her heart would break.

Kel! He cursed himself as he ran toward where she lay slumped across her desk. He had forgotten that Numair had placed spells against eavesdropping on every room in headquarters last time he was there. He knelt next to his friend and tried in vain to wake her. She was too deep in the thralls of the nightmare. Were they always this bad? No wonder Tobe was worried. Finally, desperate enough to do anything to rouse the lady knight, he slapped her.

Keladry's eyes snapped open and she stared at him, too frightened to speak. "Oh, Kel." The sergeant reached out and pulled her into his arms. She let him, shaking uncontrollably. He rocked her gently until she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

**You like? You no like? Press the lovely little button on the bottom to review. Sorry if I didn't respond to your review, or if I responded to it late. Fanfic has stopped sending me notices for anything. Anyone know why? xxTunstallChickxx, your question will be answered soon. Ciao.**

**Dragon Eyes**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, my darlings

**Hello, my darlings. I am soooooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update. I was out of town for about 3 weeks, and I'm just starting driving lessons and a new job simultaneously, plus my Grandpa's visiting. To make it up to you guys though, I have the next chapter started, and a new story ready to type.**

**Also, my beta is on vacation, so sorry for any mistakes. I'll repost with corrections when she gets back.**

Kel was irritable the next morning. Her lack of sleep was catching up with her, and she was embarrassed by the events of the night before. She snapped at everyone except Dom, who she avoided.

At last, Dom cornered her. "Kel, what's going on?"

She scowled at him. "Nothing's going on."

"Really?" The sergeant raised an eyebrow. "Then how do you explain the nightmares? The late nights? The constant pain medicine?" He folded his arms and waited.

The feisty knight gaped at him. "How do you know about that?"

"Tobe told me." He looked slightly smug, then apologetic. "Look Kel, he didn't mean any harm. He's just worried about you. We all are."

The commander's furious glare never wavered. "Well, I don't need your worry, so why don't you just leave me alone?" She whirled around and stomped off, horrified to find tears gathering in her eyes. Why couldn't she manage to stop crying for half a mark? Everything seemed to set her off these days. Frustrated and unwilling to let anyone see her cry, she changed direction and headed for the stables and Peachblossom.

Dom watched Kel gallop away, mentally berating himself. Why couldn't he ever say the right thing? He silently promised himself that the next time he had a chance, he would tell Kel how he felt.

When Kel awoke, groggy and disoriented, the sun was at it's zenith. The last thing she remembered was tethering Peachblossom before sitting down to cry. Stumbling across the clearing, she knelt by a small stream. She was halted in the process of splashing cold water on her face by the same sound that had awakened her. Alarm calls!

The fighter in her had Kel scrambling across the clearing and mounted astride her charger before she gave it a moment's thought. He cantered back to camp without waiting for her command.

They burst out of the trees and the strawberry roan lengthened his stride to a gallop while his mistress took account of the battle. There was a large party of Scanran raiders, about forty all told. Three mages, ten archers, and 25 mixed infantry and cavalry. Dom and Vidur's squads had met them on the field, but were hard pressed. Civilian archers shot at the invaders from the walls with varying degrees of success.

Horse and rider quickly made their way up to the town's gates. Guards flung the gates open to admit them. Kel dismounted and began issuing orders. Tobe ran up with her armor and weapons in hand. He buckled them on as she spoke.

"Connac's squad, mount up. Kortus, on the walls. Oluf, be ready to ride out if needed." The men nodded and left. Kel cursed the raiders' ill timing. Merric was off on leave, and the men had been left with no clear commander in her absence. "Thank you, Tobe." She remounted a freshly saddled Peachblossom. "Ride out!" The gates flew open, and they charged into the fray.

**Sorry, I just couldn't resist the chance for a cliffie.**

**Also, special thanks to those of you from other countries/continents for reading. That makes me so excited! Not that I don't love my American readers, but still.**

**Reviews are appreciated, like always. I haven't gotten any lately. ******

**Luv yas**

**Dragon Eyes**


End file.
